


living in sin is the new thing

by schmetterlinq



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/pseuds/schmetterlinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is tired. Dongwoo and Woohyun take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living in sin is the new thing

**Author's Note:**

> 2woogyu threesome, DP, Sunggyu sandwich. One day I will write a fic for this fandom that isn't just gratuitous porn, but today is not that day. This is also incredibly sweet and sugary. Sometimes I need sugary. 
> 
> The title is from "3" by Britney Spears because I'm terrible at titles and that song is about a threesome so why the fuck not.
> 
> This fic is for my friend Sophie who has been stressed recently. And also for all the people I follow on tumblr who share my feelings that there isn't enough 2woogyu fic!

 

 

“And then Hoya said, ‘Did you know that if you say the word _gullible_ really slowly, it sounds like _oranges_?’”

 

Dongwoo’s story isn’t really that great. He’s telling Sunggyu about something that happened at dance practise earlier, while Sunggyu was away filming one of his many variety shows, but Sunggyu isn’t listening, and normally Dongwoo wouldn’t blame him. But right now, Sunggyu’s looking over their schedules for the next month, like he’s trying to commit every character they’re written in to memory. He hardly seems aware that Dongwoo’s even next to him, even though his head is propped on Dongwoo’s shoulder. Dongwoo just wants him to stop and listen.

 

“Woohyun completely believed him and he got really mad that he couldn’t make it work, it was hilarious.”

 

Sunggyu makes a soft sound, one that might just about pass for a cough but certainly not for a laugh, and carries on reading. Now Dongwoo knows for sure that he’s exhausted: Sunggyu wouldn’t normally miss any opportunity to laugh at Woohyun.

 

Woohyun himself is out tonight with Kibum, and Dongwoo suddenly wishes, with a pang, that he was here right now. He and Sunggyu are in Woohyun’s room, because it’s the only one of their bedrooms that’s private, and it smells like Woohyun, the cologne he uses and the scent of his skin in the mornings, but it isn’t enough. Dongwoo wants it to be the three of them. Woohyun would be able to drag Sunggyu away from their schedules in a way that Dongwoo can’t – because as much as Dongwoo wants to, wants to grab the papers out of Sunggyu’s hands and tell him to just _stop_ , he also knows how important it is to Sunggyu to get everything exactly right, and so he just... _can't_ , somehow.

 

“Then, like, half an hour later,” he says, picking up his story again rather half-heartedly, “We were all practising again and then Myungsoo suddenly says, ‘Hyung, are you really sure that _gullible_ sounds like _oranges_?’”

 

Sunggyu nods, but he hasn’t taken it in. He’s been looking at the same paragraph, about promotions for Myungsoo’s photo book, for the last five minutes. His eyes are swollen from tiredness. It makes Dongwoo ache. He wants to pull Sunggyu against his chest and tell the older man to sleep, but he knows Sunggyu won’t sleep until Woohyun is back anyway – because he likes to know that all the members are back safely when they leave the dorm, and also because it’s Woohyun.

 

“What is it?” Sunggyu asks, startling Dongwoo.

 

“What?”

 

“You stopped talking; what is it?” Sunggyu says. He’s still reading that paragraph about Myungsoo and his photos.

 

“I didn’t think you were listening,” Dongwoo admits.

 

“Of course I was listening,” Sunggyu says. “I can listen to you and read at the same time.”

 

Dongwoo doubts that Sunggyu is even properly reading at this stage, more just telling himself that if he has to keep going, keep holding the schedules in front of his eyes – but he smiles anyway and says, “Okay, so what was I talking about?”

 

Sunggyu glares at him out of the corners of his eyes. “You were talking about Sungjong and that girl.”

 

“Hyung, that was twenty minutes ago.”

 

“No, it wasn’t,” Sunggyu insists, actually putting down the schedules for once – Dongwoo rejoices silently – to glower. “You were talking about that girl from that new girl group – called – um – that girl you said Sungjong has been texting.”

 

“Twenty minutes ago!” Dongwoo says. Sunggyu smacks him on the head, very lightly, because the position they’re in makes the angle awkward, and because Sunggyu’s smacks never really hurt anyway, and rolls his eyes. When he goes to lift the schedules again, Dongwoo puts his hand over them.

 

“Yah, Jang Dongwoo.”

 

“Hyung, why don’t you take a break for tonight? You can read in the morning –”

 

Sunggyu shakes his head.

 

“But hyung –”

 

“Don’t start, Dongwoo,” Sunggyu says. “I need to get this done now. If you’re bored you can go to bed; it’s late.”

 

“You know I’m waiting up for Woohyun with you,” Dongwoo says.

 

“Where is that kid, anyway?” Sunggyu checks the time on his phone. “It’s late.”

 

“He’ll be back soon, hyung. Meanwhile... while we’re waiting, we could...” Dongwoo presses closer against Sunggyu’s side, so their thighs are snug together, and slowly runs one hand across Sunggyu’s stomach.

 

“Dongwoo,” Sunggyu says.

 

“Hyung.” Dongwoo nuzzles at Sunggyu’s neck, brushing his lips against Sunggyu’s jaw line.

 

“Dongwoo, stop it.”

 

Dongwoo ignores Sunggyu; he moves his lips higher, kissing that spot just behind Sunggyu’s ear that always makes the leader go weak against Dongwoo’s body and whimper. Sunggyu gasps at the touch, and his hand suddenly grasps Dongwoo’s on his stomach.

 

“Hyung...” Dongwoo breathes. He gently bites Sunggyu’s earlobe, worrying at it with his teeth, sucking the earring there. Sunggyu groans softly. His fingers tighten on Dongwoo’s hand, the nails digging tiny half-moon shapes into Dongwoo’s skin.

 

Dongwoo strokes his fingers across Sunggyu’s ribs, searching for the edge of his shirt, still sucking on his earring – but then there’s the sudden sound of the door opening, and Sunggyu shoves Dongwoo off so hard that Dongwoo nearly rolls off the bed, because being openly affectionate in front of the members has always been the hardest for him – but it’s just Woohyun.

 

“Woohyun!” Dongwoo says joyfully, and actually does roll off the bed, plopping down onto the carpet and scrambling up to meet Woohyun at the door.

 

“Why did you stop? I was enjoying that,” Woohyun says, grinning. Dongwoo rushes up and embraces him, kissing Woohyun’s cheeks.

 

“Yah, Nam Woohyun,” Sunggyu says from the bed. “Where have you been?”

 

“Out with Kibum, you know that,” Woohyun says, sliding an arm around Dongwoo’s waist. “Hello, hyung,” he murmurs to Dongwoo, nudging his forehead against Dongwoo’s affectionately.

 

“It’s after midnight,” Sunggyu scolds. “Where did you go?”

 

“To the cinema,” Woohyun says, pulling Dongwoo over to sit back down on the bed.

 

Sunggyu snorts. “Rubbish! You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?”

 

Woohyun grins, releases Dongwoo and moves in to kiss Sunggyu. Sunggyu bats him away. “Get off me, you smell of beer.”

 

“You’re so cold-hearted, hyung,” Woohyun says, pouting, eyes large and sad. “You’re wounding me.” Dongwoo can’t help giggling, because everything just seems all right again now somehow, with Woohyun back. The two of them will team up to drag Sunggyu away from his schedules, and they’ll talk and laugh and make love in Woohyun’s room into the quiet hours of the morning, falling asleep so late that the streets outside will be silent, the light through the curtains becoming grey rather than blue.

 

“I’m trying to get this done,” Sunggyu says, flapping the schedules at Woohyun, but just as Dongwoo knew he would, Woohyun grabs the papers and dumps them on the floor. “Yah!” Sunggyu yells, but Woohyun simply cups Sunggyu’s face in his hands and draws the leader’s face up to kiss him.

 

Sunggyu melts. He always melts. Dongwoo sees it happen, sees the older man’s body go pliant against Woohyun’s; sees Sunggyu tilt his head up and relax into the kiss. Dongwoo smiles watching them. After a few moments he goes and sits behind Sunggyu, rests against his back.

 

“You still smell of beer,” Sunggyu says when he and Woohyun break apart, trying to sound cross and failing because he’s a little breathless. Woohyun just smiles. He leans across Sunggyu’s shoulder to kiss Dongwoo. Dongwoo can taste Sunggyu’s lips on Woohyun’s mouth.

 

“Has he been sitting here working all this time, Dongwoo?” Woohyun asks.

 

“Yah! Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Sunggyu protests.

 

Dongwoo wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s waist from behind. “Yeah, he has,” he tells Woohyun.

 

“Yah!” Sunggyu slaps at Dongwoo’s hands.

 

“Oh, hyung.” Woohyun sighs at Sunggyu – he’s still joking, still smiling, but Dongwoo feels the weight behind it even so; knows that Woohyun worries just as much as he does about how hard Sunggyu works himself. He reaches out and brushes his thumb across the back of Woohyun’s hand, and Woohyun threads their fingers together, acknowledging.

 

The two of them pull Sunggyu’s shirt off. Sunggyu whines and protests at first, but he becomes much more co-operative when Dongwoo pinches and rubs his nipples, leaning back so his head is in the crook of Dongwoo’s neck.

 

Woohyun undoes Sunggyu’s jeans and pulls them down his legs. Sunggyu still fusses and complains, because that’s what Sunggyu does; it’s how he shows affection a lot of the time; but there’s no real resistance in his words now – and when his jeans come off, Dongwoo can see through his underwear that Sunggyu is already half-hard. Sunggyu is sensitive, easily stimulated, and just the kissing and the touches on his nipples have aroused him quickly.

 

Woohyun tosses Sunggyu’s jeans aside and then just... looks, with his hands on Sunggyu’s thighs.

 

Dongwoo is nipping and biting at Sunggyu’s neck, enjoying the taste of Sunggyu’s skin on his lips and tongue, the feeling of his teeth sinking ever so slightly into the soft flesh, but he looks up when Sunggyu says, “Yah, Nam Woohyun, are you going to do something?”

 

Woohyun looks bewildered for a second, as though he was so caught up in Sunggyu’s thighs that he’d forgotten what was happening, and Dongwoo laughs at his wide-eyed expression, hiding his face in Sunggyu’s shoulder, feeling like his heart is going to burst with affection.

 

Woohyun shakes his head, spreads Sunggyu’s thighs, and presses a long, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of one of his knees. “You are so... gorgeous, hyung,” he murmurs.

 

Sunggyu kicks him. “You don’t need to flatter me, you idiot; I’m already in your bed.”

 

“Maybe I’m just saying it because it’s true,” Woohyun smiles. Sunggyu groans, but Dongwoo, nuzzling close up against Sunggyu’s face, can see he’s a little flushed already from Woohyun’s touches, and his eyes are glowing.

 

Woohyun starts kissing and stroking his way up Sunggyu’s legs, reverently. Sunggyu finally gets to the point where he can’t pretend he isn’t affected any more, groaning softly and leaning back into Dongwoo as he arches against Woohyun’s touches. Sunggyu’s ass is pressing right against Dongwoo’s crotch, and Dongwoo isn’t completely hard yet, but he’s enjoying watching Woohyun and he’s enjoying holding Sunggyu and he definitely appreciates the stimulation. After a while, Sunggyu starts craning his neck round and mouthing at Dongwoo’s face, and Dongwoo kisses him back, digging his fingers into Sunggyu’s hips.

 

Sunggyu jerks hard against Dongwoo when Woohyun slides his underwear off and takes hold of his cock. Woohyun kisses and licks at the head, and Sunggyu _moans_. Dongwoo feels his own cock twitch in his pants at the sound.

 

Woohyun bobs his head up and down Sunggyu’s cock, and he’s also spreading Sunggyu’s legs wider, pushing his thighs up against his stomach. He releases Sunggyu’s cock and nuzzles lower, running his tongue between Sunggyu’s balls and across his perineum. Sunggyu is shaking in Dongwoo’s arms now, moaning on almost every breath, one hand tangling in Woohyun’s hair. Dongwoo bites Sunggyu’s shoulder. He knows when Woohyun has found Sunggyu’s hole because Sunggyu’s entire body goes rigid, and he whimpers.

 

“You like that, don’t you, hyung?” Woohyun purrs, looking at up Sunggyu and Dongwoo from between Sunggyu’s legs, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

 

Sunggyu shoves Woohyun’s head back down between his legs without even giving him an answer, and Dongwoo laughs again. He can hear Woohyun laughing too, into Sunggyu’s skin.

 

“You want to be fucked, hyung?” Woohyun asks. “Is that what you want?”

 

Sunggyu presses his lips together, mumbles something incoherent. Woohyun is just teasing; he knows Sunggyu finds it hard to ask, finds it hard to be vulnerable, to admit that he wants this, even when they’re all close like they are now. Woohyun won’t push too far; just enough to bring Sunggyu close to the edges of his boundaries, to make him weaken.

 

“You want me?” Woohyun asks, kissing the head of Sunggyu’s cock. “Or do you want Dongwoo?”

 

Dongwoo’s cock twitches again, thinking of being inside Sunggyu, the leader’s soft body surrounding him.

 

Sunggyu groans, and hides his face behind one arm. He’s struggling with himself, wanting to answer but also wanting to smack Woohyun for trying to make him ask for it. Dongwoo kisses his neck, strokes his hair.

 

“Or maybe you want both of us, is that it?” Woohyun teases.

 

“Both of you...” Sunggyu repeats, surprising them. Woohyun actually stops and sits up to look at Sunggyu.

 

“Are you sure, hyung?” Dongwoo asks, because they don’t do that very often and he’s always slightly worried about hurting Sunggyu when they do. 

 

Sunggyu scowls round at him. “Yah, isn’t that what I said?” His voice comes out low, creaky in the quietness of the room. His hand digs into Dongwoo’s leg. His eyes are challenging, but also pleading – pleading for them not to make him ask again.

 

Dongwoo kisses him.

 

“All right,” Woohyun says. He’s grinning, because he loves this, loves the three of them so close. “You start getting him ready,” he says to Dongwoo, “I’ll get the lube.” He pulls himself up off the bed.

 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Sunggyu protests again, making Woohyun and Dongwoo laugh.

 

Dongwoo rolls out from under Sunggyu and props the leader up against the pillows. He takes a moment to appreciate Sunggyu’s body, naked under his – but Sunggyu is already sliding his hands under Dongwoo’s shirt, and Dongwoo is more than okay with that, and before long he’s naked too. He sprawls on top of Sunggyu, pressing their skin together, chests flush, cocks rubbing together. They kiss, and Dongwoo revels in the feeling of Sunggyu’s lips, the brush of their tongues.

 

“Hot,” Woohyun says from across the room.

 

Sunggyu throws a pillow in Woohyun’s general direction. It misses, of course, and hits the door. Sunggyu curses and Woohyun and Dongwoo laugh, and Dongwoo kisses the frown off Sunggyu’s face, until the leader is rolling his eyes and smiling again.

 

Dongwoo moves himself down between Sunggyu’s legs and spreads him open, so he can see all of him, Sunggyu’s cock hard against his stomach and his hole, already pink and wet and open from where Woohyun was playing with it earlier. The sight makes Dongwoo’s stomach drop and his own cock even harder.

 

He sucks on one finger, then reaches down and uses it to tease Sunggyu’s rim, massaging around it in tiny circles. Sunggyu lets out a long, long breath, back arching, one hand coming up to grip the pillows.

 

Dongwoo uses his mouth – he has always loved putting things in and around his mouth, ever since he was a child; his mouth is so large and sensitive that it’s the perfect way to explore – and that one finger to start opening Sunggyu up. His tongue slips in and out of Sunggyu’s body, searching, stretching, soothing. Sunggyu makes these glorious noises, gasps and suppressed curses and soft “oh”s. Dongwoo’s finger slips gradually deeper, until it finds Sunggyu’s prostate. The leader moans, loudly and helplessly, and claps a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound a second too late.

 

“I think you found it,” Woohyun says from across the room.

 

“Yeah,” Dongwoo says. He digs his finger in a little deeper, sitting up to watch Sunggyu’s face slacken with pleasure. “I did. Come over here and help.”

 

Woohyun, in just his jeans now, strolls over to the bed as though he’s completely unbothered by the situation, but Dongwoo can see, even through the denim, that he’s hard as well. He joins Dongwoo on the bed and passes him the lube. 

 

Dongwoo pours the lube onto Sunggyu, again and again, rims him and spreads him open with two fingers, then three, and Woohyun sucks Sunggyu’s dick. By now Sunggyu is whining and crying, his hole clenching on Dongwoo’s tongue and fingers, and he’s got his legs up as high as he can, practically folding himself in half to give Dongwoo better access. Dongwoo’s hair is clinging to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat. He loves this; he loves the way that even though Sunggyu will never admit it, having Dongwoo and Woohyun lay him down and pleasure him together like this makes the older man absolutely crazy.

 

Woohyun has always shared Dongwoo’s feelings about doing this to Sunggyu. “You’re so hot like this,” he rasps, sitting up to kiss Sunggyu and rubbing one of Sunggyu’s nipples until Sunggyu yelps. “Isn’t he, Dongwoo?”

 

“Mm,” Dongwoo hums. He’s got four fingers in Sunggyu now, and he sits back to appreciate the view: Sunggyu’s hole red and sloppy and spread open, tight around Dongwoo’s hand. Sunggyu isn’t responding or telling them off for flattering him and saying how hot he is; he’s just silent, face almost pained, the muscles in his legs quivering from staying up against his stomach so long.

 

“Are you ready, hyung?” Dongwoo asks, stroking one of Sunggyu’s thighs, touching the purple marks Woohyun left there earlier.

 

Sunggyu doesn’t answer for a moment. Then he wets his lips, and nods.

 

Woohyun passes Dongwoo a condom. They’re all clean, and often they don’t bother with protection, but like this it’s too intense not to. The first time they tried this, without condoms, Dongwoo came within seconds, overcome with the feelings of Woohyun’s cock against his own and Sunggyu around both of them.

 

Dongwoo rolls the condom on and Woohyun lubes him up. He kisses Dongwoo as he does, and Dongwoo enjoys it for a few moments, because the two of them have been so focused on Sunggyu that they haven’t had much time for each other. Dongwoo doesn’t mind – Sunggyu needs this, and he and Woohyun do too; they need to care for their leader; and anyway, he and Woohyun can focus on one another later, or tomorrow – but still, he enjoys Woohyun’s kisses. Woohyun kisses differently from Sunggyu, who either kisses forcefully or helplessly, depending on his mood. Woohyun’s kisses are sweeter, more considerate; Woohyun rarely loses himself completely in a kiss; he thinks of the other person.

 

He enjoys Woohyun’s hand too, of course, slicking up his cock, ready for Sunggyu.

 

When he’s ready, Dongwoo lines himself up with Sunggyu’s hole and runs his fingers gently through Sunggyu’s hair. Sunggyu’s eyes are closed, and his breathing is so heavy that Dongwoo might think he was asleep if he couldn’t seen the rapid movement behind Sunggyu’s eyelids, feel the racing of the older man’s heart.

 

“Ready, hyung?” Dongwoo asks. Sunggyu nods again.

 

Dongwoo always gets this nervous lurch in his stomach before he enters Sunggyu – because it’s Sunggyu, his hyung, and Dongwoo cares about him so, so much, and he sometimes still finds it hard to believe that Sunggyu lets him do this. But then it’s gone, and he’s pushing in, and Sunggyu is so hot and slick and snug around his cock, and it’s blissful, and Dongwoo lets out a long groan.

 

“God, Dongwoo,” Sunggyu sighs. He looks at Dongwoo finally, with those sweet beady eyes that Dongwoo has become so familiar with over the years.

 

“My turn,” Woohyun says, and reaches for the lube himself.

 

Woohyun uses his fingers to stretch Sunggyu open a little more, but not too much – Dongwoo is already having trouble not moving, not thrusting into Sunggyu’s heat, and it’s even worse with Woohyun’s fingers in there too, rubbing against his cock. He feels like his skin is too tight for his body. His arms shake from holding himself up; his thighs tremble. Sunggyu’s face is so flushed it’s almost scarlet, his skin burning under Dongwoo’s hands, his cock swollen and wet and leaking pre-come all over his stomach.

 

“I’m going to put it in too now, hyung, okay?” Woohyun says.

 

Sunggyu just looks at them both with half-lidded eyes, and Dongwoo’s heart pounds so hard he can hear the blood roaring in his brain. He glances at Woohyun and wonders how the other man looks so calm, how he’s still just smiling at Dongwoo as he puts his own condom on, how he’s not panting and gasping like Dongwoo and Sunggyu are.

 

Woohyun joins Dongwoo between Sunggyu’s legs. They have to shuffle around for a few moments, trying to find a comfortable position, but they manage to wrap one of Sunggyu’s thighs round Dongwoo’s hip and the other round Woohyun’s, and then – and then – Woohyun is sliding his cock up next to Dongwoo’s, pressing at Sunggyu’s entrance.

 

“Oh, God,” Dongwoo gasps, at the same time as Sunggyu lets out a helpless, “ _Fuck_ –”

 

“I’m glad I have such an effect on both of you,” Woohyun says, laughing.

 

Sunggyu hits him and Dongwoo bites him, but then Woohyun slips the head of his cock in and, oh, Dongwoo slumps against the wall and Sunggyu’s hand drops to fist in the sheets.

 

“Good, hyung?” Woohyun asks.

 

“... Yeah...” Sunggyu gets out, less a word and more of a breath.

 

Dongwoo is sweating so much that his skin is sticking to Woohyun’s where their arms and hips are touching. It’s so good like this, almost too good, the silky skin and hardness of Woohyun’s cock pressing against his own and Sunggyu tight around him, and all of them so, so close to one another.

 

Woohyun keeps pushing, gently, carefully, and Sunggyu is gripping one of Dongwoo’s arms now, so tight that Dongwoo will probably have bruises there tomorrow, but he doesn’t care, and Sunggyu must be far gone if he isn’t thinking about performances and appearances and how those marks will need to be covered with make-up, and how everyone will exchange knowing glances while the three of them pretend nothing’s been happening.

 

“Fuck,” Woohyun pants, and now he’s affected too, flush creeping down his neck to his chest. He’s almost in, and Dongwoo thinks his heart is going to fly out of his chest because he can’t handle the sensations of being inside Sunggyu with Woohyun, or the emotions of being with the two of them like this.

 

“I’m in,” Woohyun says, and Dongwoo can feel him shaking. “I’m in, I’m in.”

 

Sunggyu’s hand tightens even more on Dongwoo’s arm, and Dongwoo stills Woohyun with his other hand, telling him to wait. Sunggyu is shaking too, even harder than Woohyun, his entire body trembling against the mattress, and his face is screwed up. Dongwoo can’t imagine how this feels for Sunggyu, how intense it must be to have both of them inside at once; and also how hard it is for Sunggyu to be open and vulnerable but how there are times when he just needs it, needs to let go; and how he must have needed it tonight, because Sunggyu doesn’t normally ask for something like this, but tonight he did. Dongwoo realises he is shaking as well, and he presses against Woohyun.

 

Woohyun kisses the top of Dongwoo’s head, because he certainly understands all of this too.

 

Eventually, Sunggyu releases his grip on Dongwoo’s arm, and Dongwoo clutches Woohyun’s hand to let him know Sunggyu is ready.

 

Holding onto each other, they both thrust forward, carefully. Woohyun’s cock slides along Dongwoo’s, thick and hard and slick from lube, and Sunggyu’s hole clenches at the intrusion, and Dongwoo cries out.

 

Sunggyu lets out a small, choked sob. He fumbles for Dongwoo’s hand, and Dongwoo takes it, brings it blindly to his mouth, smothers Sunggyu’s fingers with gasping, open-mouthed kisses.

 

“You both feel so good,” Woohyun groans beside him, and Dongwoo clings to his hand as well, trying to anchor himself on the bed beside Woohyun and above Sunggyu. He thinks he might float away.

 

Woohyun releases their hands and slides his arm around Dongwoo, gripping his waist, and Dongwoo watches as Woohyun and Sunggyu join their free hands, fingers slipping between one another.

 

“Okay, hyung?” Woohyun murmurs.

 

Sunggyu nods, and looks up at both of them with dilated pupils, eyes blazing, completely open and unashamed in his desire now.

 

Woohyun squeezes Dongwoo’s waist, and then, oh God, then they move.

 

Straight away it’s almost too intense. Woohyun’s cock is rubbing against Dongwoo’s, and even through the condom it feels amazing, the friction delicious, and Sunggyu – Sunggyu is hot and tight and it’s oh so fucking good. At the second thrust Sunggyu groans like he’s been shot, and clenches again, hard and incredible, and God, Dongwoo doesn’t think it’s been this good before; he can feel himself and Woohyun deep inside, filling Sunggyu all up.  

 

“God,” Woohyun gasps, and Dongwoo doesn’t even know who’s spoken for a moment; he doesn’t know whose limbs are whose anymore; or he feels like Sunggyu’s and Woohyun’s limbs belong to him, and his belong to both of them. He squeezes Sunggyu’s thighs with his free hand, whining and gasping at every thrust, every jerk and press of Woohyun’s cock on his, every tense and release of Sunggyu’s body – he doesn’t know what else to do; he thinks this might kill him. Woohyun is clawing at his side, scratching his ribs, cursing and mumbling nonsense and saying, “Hyung, hyung” to both of them at once – and Sunggyu, oh God, Sunggyu is sprawled on the sheets beneath them, leaking all over his stomach, pale skin blotchy and soaked with sweat, shaking like he’s going to cry.

 

Dongwoo can see his and Woohyun’s cocks going in and out of Sunggyu, wet with lube and flushed with blood, and it’s unbelievable. He thrusts against Woohyun’s cock and into Sunggyu until the edges of his vision are blacking out and there are coloured spots in front of his eyes; it couldn’t have ever been this good before; nothing has ever been this good. Woohyun is whining now, high-pitched and desperate, one of his feet kicking against Dongwoo’s, and he lets go of Sunggyu’s hand, reaches down and grasps Sunggyu’s cock like he doesn’t know what else to do, and Sunggyu spasms, body arching so high off the bed that Dongwoo almost thinks the leader’s spine will break.

 

“Come on, hyung,” Woohyun says, “Come on, come on, come on,” and he’s pumping Sunggyu’s cock frantically, like he can’t take this anymore, and Dongwoo doesn’t blame him but at the same time he wants the three of them to stay this way forever.

 

“I – I _can’t_ ,” Sunggyu sobs, and Dongwoo isn’t sure if it’s sweat on his face or tears; and Sunggyu’s clenching-unclenching so hard now it’s almost painful. “It’s too –”

 

Dongwoo reaches out, fumbling, hand shaking, and clasps Sunggyu’s cock above Woohyun’s hand, rubbing his palm over the head, and Sunggyu whimpers desperately. The two of them start jerking Sunggyu off, and after another few moments the leader’s entire body spasms again, and he clenches so impossibly tight that it’s like seeing heaven, and then he’s coming, helplessly, endlessly, over his own stomach and chest and all over Dongwoo’s and Woohyun’s hands. Dongwoo feels this sudden, intense relief, so powerful that he comes too and is completely disorientated by it, his whole brain turning to white noise; he hears Woohyun saying, “Oh God, hyung, hyung –” and thinks he comes as well but he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know where any of them begin or end anymore; the three of them melted and mixed together inextricably.

 

The frantic, impossible ecstasy subsides as suddenly as it came, but it leaves behind a deep, hot, quivering pleasure that makes Dongwoo weak. Through the haze in his brain, he realises he is slumped against Woohyun’s body, still inside Sunggyu but going soft, and Woohyun has pulled out and is touching both of them with clumsy hands, brushing Sunggyu’s bangs off his face, stroking up Dongwoo’s spine.  

 

Sunggyu has his eyes closed again, and his breath is coming in short, painful gasps.

 

Dongwoo pulls out, as carefully as he can. Woohyun gently takes the condom off him – the touch of his hands is almost too intense now; he nearly has to push Woohyun away – ties it off and throws it out. Sunggyu still hasn’t opened his eyes, but when Dongwoo bends over him, he opens his eyes, and smiles softly – and for a moment, Dongwoo thinks he might cry.

 

Sunggyu’s voice is very, very quiet when he speaks: “If I can’t walk tomorrow, both of you are going to die.” And Dongwoo starts laughing, laughing so hard it doesn’t make a sound; his body just shakes helplessly; and Sunggyu reaches up and scratches under his chin, eyes sleepy and fond.

 

Woohyun joins them on the bed again, and tries to clean them up with a few tissues, which doesn’t really work. After a few moments, Sunggyu wraps his arms and legs around Woohyun and rolls half on top of him, crushing him against the mattress. Woohyun goes still and pliant instantly, instinctively obedient to their leader. Dongwoo lies down beside them, and rests his forehead against Sunggyu’s.

 

They lay there for a long time, letting the twitching in their limbs go still, the sweat dry on their skin, the room stop spinning. Eventually, Dongwoo hears a soft snore by his ear.

 

“I think hyung is sleeping,” he whispers to Woohyun.

 

Woohyun looks at Dongwoo over Sunggyu’s elbow, cranes his neck up to see – with some difficulty, with Sunggyu still wrapped around him – and then smiles. “Oh, hyung,” he says fondly. “We must have worn him out.” Dongwoo giggles.

 

“Was he really working all evening until I got back?” Woohyun asks.

 

Dongwoo nods.

 

“Don’t worry about him, hyung,” Woohyun says. He gently pushes his way out of Sunggyu’s embrace and comes to lie beside Dongwoo. It’s a bit of a squash on the bed, but it’s not like the three of them aren’t used to being close to one another. “You know what he’s like,” says Woohyun. “But he’ll be okay. He doesn’t have any schedules tomorrow morning and he’ll sleep and then he’ll be fine. He’s got us to look after him.”

 

Dongwoo smiles, and nods again.

 

“I need to get up early, though,” Woohyun says. “I need to work out. I haven’t for a few days.” He looks down at his body with some distaste, and Dongwoo sighs and grabs his hand. “You just had a work out!” he protests.

 

Woohyun laughs, but Dongwoo isn’t satisfied. “Don’t get up early tomorrow. Sleep in with us.”

 

“Hyung,” Woohyun says, and Dongwoo doesn’t want to argue about this, so he kisses him. Woohyun kisses back, and Dongwoo slides one hand down to grip Woohyun’s ass.

 

“Hyung, are you ever satisfied?” Woohyun laughs – but he doesn’t try to move Dongwoo’s hand away.

 

“It’s not like Sunggyu hyung will wake up,” Dongwoo says, which is true; it wouldn’t be the first time he and Woohyun have fooled around together with Sunggyu sleeping beside them. “Besides, I missed you while you were out this evening.”

 

Woohyun smiles, so big this time that his eyes crinkle up in his face. Dongwoo loves that smile. He wants to see it on Woohyun’s face all the time.

 

“I missed you too,” Woohyun says. “And you were worrying yourself silly about Sunggyu hyung, weren’t you?”

 

Dongwoo shrugs, slipping one finger between Woohyun’s cheeks, searching. He finds the rim of Woohyun’s hole, and Woohyun sighs loudly at the touch.

 

“All right then, hyung,” he says, and he sounds a little breathless again. “Because it’s you.”

 

Dongwoo smiles, and leans in to kiss Woohyun again. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
